Chloe the Topaz Fairy (episode transcript)
(scene opens with Kirsty and Rachel walking down the street) Kirsty: Hey, Rachel! There's a cool costume store down the corner! Rachel: Ooh! Awesome! Let's go pick out costumes for Isabelle's costume party before the bus comes! Kirsty: Okay! Kirsty: What do you want to dress up as? Rachel: Something magical, of course! Kirsty: (voice over) Rachel and I love magic. It's because we share an amazing secret: We're friends with fairies! Our magical adventures had all started one summer. We helped the fairies stop the evil Jack Frost from taking the color out of Fairyland. Since then, the Fairy King and Queen have asked us for our help whenever there's trouble in Fairyland. In fact, we're right in the middle of another fairy adventure. Jack Frost is still causing trouble! This time, he stole seven sparkling jewels from Queen Tatiana's crown. The jewels are very special because they control important fairy powers. Every year, in a special celebration, the fairies recharge their wands with the jewels' magic. This year's ceremony is just around the corner. If all the jewels aren't found by then, the fairies will run out of their special magic completely! Jack Frost had hoped to keep the magic jewels for himself, but when their magic started to melt his ice castle, he got so angry, that he cast a spell to throw the gems far into the human world. Then he sent his goblins to guard them, so the fairies couldn't get them back. (Kirsty and Rachel run up to the store) Kirsty: (voice over) We've already helped three of the Jewel Fairies track down their magic gems, but there's still four more gems left to find! Rachel: Do you think we'll find another jewel today? Kirsty: I hope so. (A young boy and his mother are looking at the display in the store window. Suddenly, he notices something) Tom: Hey, Mom! Did you see that? I think that goblin costume just moved! Tom's Mother: I'm pretty sure it was just an illusion, Tom. (Kirsty and Rachel glance at each other) Kirsty: A goblin mannequin that moves? We'd better take a look. (The girls peer closely at the window display. They notice that the goblin mannequin is not a mannequin at all) Rachel: Whoa! That's not a goblin costume! It's a real ''goblin! Kirsty: And look at the witch! Rachel: (gasps) The witch is a goblin, too! (Kirsty grabs Rachel's arm) Kirsty: Rachel, if there are goblins in the window, maybe one of the fairies' magic jewels is inside the store! Rachel: Let's go take a look! (The girls push the door open and rush into the store. A salesperson comes over to greet them) Maggie: Why, hello there! May I help you? Rachel: Uh… Kirsty: Can we look at some costumes, please? We're going to a costume party this weekend, and we don't have anything to wear. Maggie: Well then, you've come to the right place! My name's Maggie. I'm sure I can find something for the two of you. What do you have in mind? (Kirsty looks around and notices a display of cat costumes) Kirsty: I think I'd like to try a cat costume, please. Maggie: Well, we have lots of choices. How about you, young lady? (Rachel thinks fast) Rachel: I haven't decided yet. Would it be okay if I look around for a little bit? Maggie: Of course! Now, why don't you come with me to the dressing room, and I'll find a cat costume in your size? (Rachel looks around the store) Rachel: (voice over) If there's a magic jewel in this store, it could be anywhere! (Rachel then spots a pirate display near the back of the store. She notices that the treasure chest on the display has gold chains and strings of pearls spilling out from it) Rachel: (voice over) That would be a perfect place to hide a jewel. (As Rachel walks closer to the treasure chest, she sees that it is glowing with a deep golden light. She also hears a faint voice chanting something) Voice: ''Maho no ogyoku no iro ga henka! Rachel: (voice over) Oh my gosh! Could it be? (Rachel lifts up the lid of the chest) Voice: Maho no ogyoku no iro ga henka! (A fountain of orange and gold sparkles shoot into the air. Chloe appears in the middle of the sparkles) Chloe: Hi, Rachel! Rachel: Are you Chloe the Topaz Fairy? Chloe: I sure am! (Rachel glances back over her shoulder. Luckily, Maggie is busy handing clothes to Kirsty) Rachel: Is your topaz here in this store? Kirsty and I thought it seemed like a magic jewel was nearby. Chloe: The magic topaz is definitely in here. I can feel it, but I haven't been able to find it. I was searching through the treasure chest when the lid shut. I was trapped inside, and the lid wouldn't open when I tried chanting my spell so many times! Thanks for rescuing me. Rachel: No problem. Have you seen the goblins? Chloe: Goblins! What goblins? Rachel: There are two goblins in the window display. They're pretending to be mannequins. Chloe: They must be here to guard the topaz. We'll have to try to send it back to Fairyland without the goblins noticing. Rachel: Yes, we should. But we need to find it first. Where should we look? (Just then, she hears the dressing room door open. She peeks around the clothing rack to see how Kirsty is doing) Maggie: The cat costume fits you just fine, but maybe you need some cat ears! Wait right here, and I'll get you some from the stockroom. (When Maggie walks off, Rachel rushes over to Kirsty) Rachel: Hey, Kirsty! Kirsty: What is it? Did you find something? Rachel: I did! I found Chloe the Topaz Fairy! (Chloe flies over to Kirsty) Chloe: Hi, Kirsty! Rachel: Chloe's topaz is somewhere in this store. We have to find it! Kirsty: What does it look like? Chloe: It's a deep golden color and it controls changing and transforming magic, so keep your eyes open for any strange changes. (Rachel notices a nearby display) Rachel: It might be hidden with those fairy wands. Let's check there. Kirsty: You do that, and I'll check the queen costume. The crown has a lot of glittering gems. The topaz could easily hide there. (Suddenly, Rachel hears the sound of footsteps) Rachel: Heads up! Maggie's coming back! (Rachel and Chloe slip behind the costume rack) Rachel: Let's check the fairy wand display. If you hide in the pocket of my coat, Maggie won't be able to see you. Chloe: Okay. (Chloe dives into Rachel's pocket and they head over to look at the wands. Meanwhile, Maggie hands Kirsty a pair of cat ears) Maggie: Here are your cat ears! Kirsty: Um, I'm sorry, but I just noticed that queen costume. It's so beautiful! Would you mind if I tried that one on, instead? Maggie: Oh, of course not! I'll go get it for you. (Maggie goes over to the store window and takes the costume off the mannequin. As she heads back to Kirsty, she brings the costume over to her. As Maggie carries to costume past the window, Kirsty notices that the witch costume on the goblin turned into a suit of armor) Kirsty: (voice over) Oh my gosh! Did I just see that? That costume change might be the work of Chloe's topaz! (As Maggie walks closer to Kirsty, the goblins in the window look around in confusion) Newton: What happened? Where's that topaz? Ack! I can't see a thing with this stupid visor in my way! (When Maggie hears the goblin, she turns around and notices the suit of armor) Maggie: Huh? Where did that come from? I could've sworn there was a witch costume in the window. Did you see a witch costume? Kirsty: Um, I don't think I can remember. Maggie: Maybe someone changed the costumes yesterday. But I'm surprised I didn't notice earlier! (When Maggie shakes out the queen costume so Kirsty can try it on. Suddenly, Kirsty notices that the air is shimmering with a red glow. The bow and arrows on a nearby Robin Hood costume turns into a set of bagpipes) Kirsty: (voice over) Whoa! I don't know how to explain that. (The earrings on a display to Maggie's left turn into pink and white striped candy) Kirsty: (voice over) The topaz must be inside something that Maggie is holding! (Suddenly, she sees Newton step cautiously out of the window display) Kirsty: (voice over) Oh no! The goblin must have seen the magic working, too! (Newton is about to step closer to Maggie, but he bumps into a container of plastic swords. When Maggie hears it, she turns around. Newton grabs a sword and freezes) Kirsty: Thanks for the costume. Can I try it on now? (Maggie looks at the suit of armor, puzzled, and turns back to Kirsty) Maggie: Of course. (Maggie helps Kirsty put on the costume. As Kirsty takes the crown, she notices a huge golden stone in the middle of it) Kirsty: (voice over) Can that be the magic topaz? (Kirsty puts the crown on her head, and it immediately makes her head tingle with fairy magic) Kirsty: Wow! Maggie: Do you like it? I think I have a scepter in the stockroom that would look great with that costume. I'll see if I can find it for you. (As Maggie leaves, Kirsty finds Rachel and Chloe behind the fairy display) Kirsty: I have the topaz! Rachel: Ooh! Awesome! Chloe: Where is it? Kirsty: In the crown that I'm wearing! Rachel: Crown? Do you mean the turban? Kirsty: Huh? (Kirsty turns to look in the dressing room mirror. She realizes that the crown changed into a turban) Kirsty: Whoa! It changed! (When Kirsty isn't looking, Newton creeps up toward her) Rachel: (gasps) Oh no! Kirsty! Chloe: Watch out! (As Kirsty turns around, Newton snatches the turban right off her head) Newton: The topaz is mine! (Newton runs through the store with the turban) Kirsty: After him! (Rachel and Chloe chase after the goblin) Edison: Come on, Newt! Let's get outta here! (The armor isn't easy for Newton to run in. He bumps into a pile of buckets, sending them bouncing and rolling across the floor. Newton trips over one of the buckets and tumbles to the floor) Newton: Whoa! (The turban slips from his hands and flies through the air) Edison: Hey, watch where you're going, you klutz! Newton: I can't see with this stupid visor covering my face! Kirsty: Catch that turban, Rachel! (Rachel reaches for the turban, but misses. As the turban hits the ground, the topaz falls out of it, and when it rolls over to the scattered buckets, it turns them into pineapples. Kirsty runs over) Kirsty: Where's the topaz? (Chloe swoops over toward the pineapples and points her wand) Chloe: I can see it! (Kirsty notices the topaz glowing among the pineapples as well. But just as Chloe zooms down to grab it, Edison also spots it. He rushes over and scoops up the topaz before Chloe reaches it. As he grabs it, the topaz burns his hand) Edison: Ow! Hot! Kirsty: (voice over) Goblins can't touch the magic jewels with their bare hands, because their magic burns them! That goblin better drop the topaz! (Suddenly, Edison's costume changes into a bear costume) Edison: I have the topaz! Let's go, Newt! (Chloe swoops down at Edison) Chloe: Give me back my jewel! Edison: No! The topaz isn't yours anymore. It's ours, and you're never going to get it back! Rachel: Come on, Kirsty! We have to stop them! (The girls run through the pineapples just as Newton and Edison reach the steps. Suddenly, Rachel gets an idea. She picked up a pineapple and sends it rolling across the floor like a bowling ball. The pineapple hits Newton, who grabs the arm of Edison, who is halfway up the steps. The two goblins topple down the stairs and land in a heap. The topaz flies out of Edison's grasp and spins through the air. As it sails past the lights, it turns the lights into disco balls. Chloe races after the jewel, and catches it in both hands. But the topaz is too heavy for her to fly with, and she begins to fall) Chloe: Whoa! Help! (Kirsty runs over and catches Chloe) Chloe: Phew! That was close. Thanks for catching me, Kirsty! Rachel: Are you all right, Chloe? Chloe: I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine! I have my topaz back! (Just then, they hear a noise from the stockroom) Maggie: I found the scepter! I'll be out in a minute, once I put these boxes away. Rachel: (gasps) Oh no! I forgot about Maggie. Kirsty: There are pineapples all over the floor, glittering disco balls instead of lights, and pieces of armor scattered everywhere. Plus, the window display is ruined because its two mannequins are tangled up by the door! Maggie will be really upset about this mess! Chloe: Don't worry. Now that I have the topaz back, I can work some changing magic. (Chloe waves her wand) Chloe: Maho no ogyoku no iro ga henka! Turn everything back to normal! (Everything in the store returns to normal) Rachel: Phew! It's all back to normal. Chloe: Just doing my job. Kirsty: Wait, except for one thing. What's Maggie going to say when she sees those goblins? (Newton and Edison get up and start arguing) Edison: Why did you trip me like that? Newton: Why did you let go of the topaz? This is all your fault! Edison: My fault? It's your '' fault! Rachel: Oh no. How are we going to explain those two to Maggie? Chloe: Leave it to me! (Chloe flies over to the goblins) Edison: Give us back the topaz, you pesky fairy! Chloe: No way! My wand is charged with changing and transforming magic now, so I can turn you into anything I want! If you don't leave this store this instant, I'm going to turn you into pink fluffy rabbits! Newton and Edison: What?! Edison: Fluffy rabbits? Yuck! Newton: You wouldn't! Chloe: Oh, yes I would! What do you two think? Rachel: I think they'd make cute rabbits. Kirsty: Especially fluffy pink ones. (Newton and Edison dash off just as Chloe points her wand at them) Newton and Edison: Noooooooo! (The girls laugh as the goblins run out of the store. Just then, Maggie comes out of the stockroom with a scepter in her hand) Maggie: You girls seem to be having a good time. (Chloe hides in Rachel's pocket) Maggie: I'm sorry I took so long. Have I missed a customer? Kirsty: It's okay. It was just…er… Rachel: Someone looking for pineapples. Maggie: Pineapples? Rachel: Yeah. When they realized you didn't sell any, they left. Maggie: Oh, how strange. Well, never mind. Here's the scepter. (Maggie hands the scepter to Kirsty, and then turns to Rachel) Maggie: Have you decided on your costume yet? Rachel: I think I'd like a fairy costume! You have some beautiful fairy wings and wands. Kirsty: Thank you for letting me try on the costumes, but I think I'd like a fairy costume, too. (Chloe gives Rachel a thumbs-up sign) (Kirsty changes out of the queen costume and the girls each choose a pair of wings and a wand. When they finish paying for them, the phone rings) Maggie: Thank you for stopping by! Enjoy your costume party, girls! (Maggie rushes off to answer the call. Chloe flies out of Rachel's pocket) Chloe: I wish I could stay for your party. I bet you'll look great in your fairy costumes! But I'd better get back to Fairyland now. Thank you for helping me find the topaz. (Kirsty takes the topaz out of her pocket) Kirsty: Here it is! (Chloe chants her spell) Chloe: ''Maho no ogyoku no iro ga henka! Put the topaz back where it belongs! (The topaz disappears in a fountain of orange sparkles. Kirsty and Rachel pick up their shopping bags and head out of the shop) Chloe: I gotta go now. See you soon! Kirsty: Bye, Chloe! (Chloe flies away) Rachel: I'm so glad we were able to help her. Kirsty: Me too. (Suddenly, Kirsty notices something shiny near the ceiling. As she looks up, she notices that a single tiny disco ball is still hanging there, glittering and shining) Kirsty: Look! I think Chloe left one little disco ball behind. Rachel: (giggles) There will always be magic in the store now. (Rachel sees the bus arrive) Rachel: Come on, Kirsty! We have to catch the bus! (The girls run down the street. They reach the bus stop just in time and begin to board the bus) Kirsty: It's been an amazing day, hasn't it? What do you think will happen tomorrow? Rachel: I don't know, but I bet it will be magical! Category:Transcripts Category:English Transcripts